Now, kiss !
by Dreydrey94
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fiction l'"Autre", je n'ai pas trouvé "L'académie Rowan". Mais j'écris sur ça. Après leur défaite contre Astaroth, Rowan est un peu lugubre. Max décide donc de jouer : Mission : Ship Cibles : Hazel Boon et William Cooper Durée : 24h Mais Max devrait savoir que se mêler de la vie privée d'un agent stoïque et d'une prof timide n'est pas sans danger...


Le ciel était clair, ce matin-là. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, et illuminait de son sempiternel éclat les débuts de fondation de la nouvelle Rowan.  
Un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée embaumait les environs, et quiconque se levait de bonne heure pouvait voir la couleur turquoise magnifique de cette voûte céleste matinale.  
C'est avec cette vision-là que Max se leva, en pleine forme. Il était seul, avançant sans faire de bruit, bien que personne dans le Sanctuaire n'aurait pu l'entendre de là où il était.  
Des feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses semelles tandis qu'il avançait, faisant parvenir à ses oreilles un crissement agréable.  
Il observait Mamie qui, déjà levée, s'activait à entretenir la végétation qui, avec le Sanctuaire, demeurait le seul vestige encore entier de l'académie. Miss Boon avait eu beau lui seriner, assistée de miss Kraken et de ses commentaires incessants, que la nature n'était pas la priorité, l'ogresse continuait.  
Max devait bien admettre que son avis se rangeait plutôt du côté de Mamie : la beauté de l'environnement était gratifiante, et faisait oublier l'horreur des derniers mois et leur cuisante défaite.

_Bonjour Mamie !, lança-t-il à l'ogresse, qui se tourna vers lui avec un petit cri.

_Max !, glapit-elle après s'être remise de la surprise qu'il lui avait faite. Prévient, la prochaine fois, avant de crier comme ça!

Max sourit. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, à commencer par le caractère de Mamie. Alors qu'il allait lui demander des nouvelles de Bob, au chevet duquel elle passait ses journées, une petite toux sèche vint l'interrompre.

_Bonjour Mamie, bonjour Max. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

David s'assit dans l'herbe rase, contemplant l'horizon d'un air pensif. Mamie lui rendit un salut vague. Après leurs péripéties des derniers mois, elle avait fini par s'habituer au jeune garçon. Qui, lui, bien que rétabli, n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire au moignon qu'il avait à la place de sa main. Rasmussen lui avait bien proposé une prothèse, mais l'idée d'avoir une main mécanique qui pourrait annuler toute forme de magie avait révulsé David.

_Eh... David tu... pourrais m'attendre... J'ai plus vraiment l'âge de courir, moi...

Haletant, Mr Mac Daniels s'installa à côté de David.

_Bonjour papa, sourit Max.

_Salut fiston. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de disparaître comme ça ? On t'a cherché partout !

_Je croyais que vous dormiez, si j'avais su je vous aurais prévenu.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Miss Boon, un livre à la main, les toisait d'un air surpris, ses yeux vairons les fixant tour à tour, sourcils froncés.

_Ils pourraient vous retourner la question, Hazel.

Cooper sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre sous laquelle il s'était dissimulé pour venir les rejoindre.

_Moi, je viens lire ici tous les matins !, protesta la jeune professeur en rosissant. Et VOUS, Cooper ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Rien, je me demandais ce que signifiait tout ce bruit dès le matin.

Il fit volte face et avançait déjà vers le Sanctuaire quand miss Boon le rappela :

_Et vous comptez aller où, comme ça ?

Cooper ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rétablis de la malédiction des sorcières, la jeune professeur le surveillait tout le temps, ce qui à la longue finissait par l'agacer. David et Max se retournèrent pour assister à l'échange : quand ces deux là discutaient, ils perdaient tous deux de leur personnalité qui leur était si propre, et cela garantissait du spectaculaire.

_Il faut que je vous écrive mon emploi du temps pour que vous me laissiez aller à ma guise, miss Boon ?

_Non mais je veux quand même savoir où vous allez, maintint-elle d'un air sévère, bien que ses joues viraient au rouge.

_Dormir. Ca vous va, ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour vous ?

Mamie pouffa de rire. Miss Boon la fusilla du regard avant de revenir à Cooper :

_Bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas.

_Oui maman.

L'agent évita la taloche que voulu lui assener la prof et partit avec un léger sourire gravé sur les lèvres.  
La professeur se retourna vers les autres et, les voyant peiner à garder leur sérieux, ouvrit la bouche pour leur sortir une remarque agacée. Elle changea d'avis et, après avoir vérifié que Cooper était bien parti :

_J'ai été ridicule, non ?

_Un peu, reconnu Scott en souriant, tandis que Max et David riaient à gorge déployée.

_Totalement, surenchérit Mamie.

_Oh, ça va, hein, marmonna miss Boon, souriant néanmoins.

_Mais j'avoue que ça vous fait plus que du bien, ces petites disputes de couple, fit remarquer Mr Mac Daniels.

_On n'est pas en couple !, protesta-t-elle, bien que son teint écarlate la contredise en tous points.

_Ah ? C'est pourtant l'avis de la majorité des élèves de Rowan.

_QUOI ?

Bien que la Terre soit en danger et que la menace d'Astaroth était encore plus grande maintenant que le livre de Thot était entre ses mains, la plus grande envie de Max était qu'enfin les deux adultes se mettent ensemble. Il serait quasiment prêt à leur arranger un coup.  
Pendant le voyage, il avait bien surpris les faits : l'inquiétude de Miss Boon lorsque Cooper était parti affronter les créatures de l'Atelier de Francfort, sa détermination à aller le chercher l'enlacement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu revenir de lui-même, qu'il ait rougit, qu'il prenne sa défense, leur entente qui s'améliorait au cours du voyage...  
C'était un début de feu passionnel, mais Max comptait bien souffler sur les braises. Seule Julie s'était moquée (gentiment) de son idée : "Arranger un coup à deux adultes ? C'est digne d'un gamin, ça !". Elle avait éclaté de rire mais promis de l'aider, car tout ça l'intéressait.  
Unir un agent blasé centré sur son travail et une professeur timide et fière comme pas deux comportait quelques risques, notamment la difficulté et les représailles , mais là était le jeu. Si on écarte Julie, tout le monde à Rowan avait trouvé l'idée de Max merveilleuse du premier coup. Le calme était revenu beaucoup trop vite, et on coulait des jours ennuyeux, tristes et mornes à l'Académie, tout le monde ressassait le merveilleux passé. Max leur tendait une perche pour s'amuser un peu.  
Et Cooper et miss Boon allaient devenir la cible de leurs amusements.

_Non, non, non !, s'exclama la professeur. On n'est PAS en couple !

_Ah bon ?, s'étonna David.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !, se récria la jeune femme, de plus en plus surprise, un sourire incrédule gravé sur ses lèvres.

_Vous allez bien ensemble, pourtant !, roucoula Mamie en coupant trop court une haie. Et puis, il est pas mal, pour son genre... Un peu maigrichon, mais... Oh, il sentait merveilleusement bon quand je l'ai reniflé la première fois !

_Je crois qu'il vous trouve jolie, ajouta Max.

La professeur était écarlate.

_Mais.. A quoi vous jouez ?, marmonna-t-elle, se demandant s'ils la taquinaient ou non.

_A rien, c'est ce qu'on pense, fit Mr Mac Daniels. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas remarqué comment il vous regarde...

_SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez de vos petits jeux ! Je rentre !

_Faire quoi ?

_Dormir !

Elle partit en trombe, et David chuchota pour lui-même :

_Avec Cooper ?

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Le feu prenait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et, si besoin, ils remettraient un coup de tison.

Hazel réflechissait. Assise sur son lit, penchée légèrement en avant, les mains sur les genoux, dans la posture qu'elle aimait appeler "de la Gargouille", elle songeait au manège des quatre autres.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ?  
Ca allait au-delà de la simple taquinerie, ça se voyait dans leurs regards.  
D'accord, Cooper était un bel homme. Bien que mince, il semblait, sous son pull noir et sa côte de nanomailles, assez musclé. Il n'avait pas toujours été un homme centré sur ses priorités. C'était son métier qui l'avait transformé.  
Il devait rester calme, assuré, discret, car un agent se devait d'avoir ces attributs, et toutes les contraintes de sa profession avaient probablement déteint sur son mental. Cooper était un agent, et même si, un jour, il perdait ses fonctions, son attitude resterait celle d'un agent, car il avait été taillé dans ce genre de roche.

D'accord, elle l'aimait bien. Bien qu'on ne puisse définir ce qu'il était mentalement, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à le savoir à ses côtés. On se sentait en sécurité, avec lui, non seulement car il protégeait, mais aussi parce qu'il opérait toujours pour que le maximum de personnes s'en sortent, au détriment de sa propre intégrité, parfois.  
Elle se souvenait de ce soir, dans le hangar, lorsqu'il s'était élancé vers les vyes en hurlant à Rasmussen de les embarquer dans un des avions... Lorsqu'il lui avait sourit, à elle, qu'il avait prononcé son nom, qui leur avait souhaité bon voyage... Lorsqu'il avait dégagé la voie... Lorsque l'avion avait décollé, l'éloignant de lui.

Encore aujourd'hui le remords la saisissait. D'accord, il était encore en vie, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il risque sa vie pour la sauver. Elle préférait encore mourir elle plutôt que son agent stoïque préféré.  
Elle s'était fait le serment de ne plus l'exposer au danger et, si jamais il n'y avait pas le choix, si un énorme danger les menaçait tous, de rester avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver des choses sans qu'elle soit auprès de lui.  
Elle se jura de toujours rester avec lui.

Au milieu de ses pleurs, elle réalisa soudain que sa promesse sonnait un peu comme un voeu de mariage. Elle se secoua la tête : non, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, normal, non ?

Non ?

Max, tandis qu'il allait nourrir Nick, surpris Nolan en pleine lecture.

_Dis donc, c'est rare de vous voir lire !, sourit-il en l'approchant.

Nolan referma son livre et lui sourit.

_Salut Max. Comment va ?

_Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

_Un livre sur l'histoire de Rowan et du Sanctuaire. Tu veux voir ?

Max feuilleta un peu le roman avant de le rendre à Nolan, qui le rangea.

_Et ton idée CoopBoon, ça avance ou c'est un projet mort-né ?

_Non, j'y tiens, mais je ne sais pas comment m'organiser, j'aurais besoin de coups de mains...

Nolan dit d'un ton allègre :

_Quand je pense qu'à l'époque de son arrivée Cooper effrayait tout le monde ! Maintenant, même les nouveaux l'aiment bien !

Max eut un petit sourire penaud : lui aussi, la figure calcinée et ses manies d'apparaître sans prévenir l'effrayaient et le mettaient mal à l'aise, quand il était première année. Mais passer une année avec l'agent avait beaucoup changé ses opinions.

_Moi, ton idée, elle me tient à coeur, avoua Nolan. Ce serait drôle qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

_Mais comment faire tout en restant discrets et crédibles ?

_Ben déjà, on trouve un pro de la discrétion et de la crédibilité, et on lui demande de nous aider

_David est déjà avec nous, mais lui aussi manque d'inspiration.

_Dans ce cas, on cherche quelqu'un qui ait un esprit inventif, on lui demande sa collaboration, et David cherche le moyen de rendre ce scénario plausible.

_Reste à trouver quelqu'un qui ai une bonne imagination..., soupira Max.

_Je connais quelqu'un.

Après avoir nourri Nick et joué avec lui, Max suivit Nolan.  
La matinée avait avancé à vitesse grand V, et les autres élèves étaient déjà levés. Rowan n'étant qu'en cours de reconstruction explorée et la plupart de leurs professeurs étant encore convalescents, ils n'avaient cours que l'après midi. Ils en profitaient ainsi pour se reposer, discuter et jouer à l'extérieur.

Tandis que Max les observait, une jeune première année passa dans son champ de vision. Elle chantonnait avec un fort accent français. Le petit appareil servant à traduire toutes les langues était d'ailleurs accroché à son cou.

_Il suffit que quelqu'un fredonne  
Le p'tit air que j'avais fait pour toi  
Et c'est un peu de mots qui sonnent  
Dans l'au-delà

_Malice !, l'appela Nolan.

Elle sautilla vers lui en souriant. Elle laissait battre ses bras contre ses flancs, et fixait Max avec curiosité

_Oui monsieur Nolan ?

_J'ai besoin de toi.

_D'accord.

Il les entraîna tous deux dans le Sanctuaire, après avoir demandé à un élève de prévenir qu'ils arriveraient sans doute en retard en cours. De toute manière, en ces temps troublés, les cours n'étaient la priorité de personne, surtout pas des enseignants.

_Voilà. Je sais que tu es très imaginative, et j'ai besoin que tu nous aider à rassembler deux amoureux.

_Pas de problème. Mais va falloir que je sache qui c'est, sinon ça risque d'être compliqué.

_Eh bien, miss Boon, tu la connais sans doute...

_Oui, c'est ma prof de magie.

_Eh bien, elle avec Cooper. Je ne sais pas si...

_Le monsieur au visage brûlé qui fait tout le temps la tête ?

_Oui, c'est ça.

_Miss Boon et Coop ? OK... Déjà, est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ?

_Je ne sais pas pour Cooper, mais c'est sûr que miss Boon tient à lui, décréta Nolan en consultant Max

_Oui, confirma-t-il, et je crois que Cooper l'aime aussi, en tout cas il m'a semblé qu'il voulait tout le temps la protéger...

_OK, si y en a au moins un pour aimer, c'est parfait, conclut la gamine. Coop est un agent, non ?

_Si.

_Il va avoir une mission, prochainement ?

_Sans doute, il travaille beaucoup.

_Une mission dangereuse ?, demanda-t-elle, et elle le fit avec un sourire qui les rendit perplexes.

_Oui, enfin on l'a habitué à ce genre de missions mais..., marmonna Max.

_Et miss Boon n'est pas au courant ?

_Ben non, sinon elle serait morte d'inquiétude, répondit Nolan

_Et elle est du genre inquiet ?

_Oui, mais où veux tu en... MAIS OUI !, s'écria Max.

_Quoi, tu as une idée ?, s'étonna Nolan

_Si je disais "malencontreusement" à miss Boon que Cooper a une mission, il y a de grosses chances pour qu'elle le suive, et je crois que ça pose les bases pour un truc... Merci Malice !

_Je t'en prie.

_Brillant, oui, mais qu'est-ce qui peut faire que...

Max réfléchit quelques secondes, puis une idée lui vint.


End file.
